


Zoom Calls ;)

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: COVID-19, Dipper is sleep deprived, Embarrassing, Ford is going to beat the shit out of Bill, Human bill, I hate this it’s cringe, M/M, Mabel is trying her best, Their classes go wild, Weewooweewoo, Zoom calls, triangle bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bill unexpectedly shows up on Dipper’s class zoom call.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 174





	Zoom Calls ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I...don’t like this. It’s cringe. I thought it was a good idea at first. Help me.

Dipper and Mabel were 18 now, turning 19 in the week before summer break ends. They always planned to go to Gravity Falls after their first visit, and they still go every summer break. But it was different this time, meaning a virus called COVID-19 came out. 

California was on lock-down, so they couldn’t go back, and Gravity Falls was not infected due to the force field around the town, so in the mean time, they were going to stay in there. 

Another thing that was also different was the fact that the demonic yellow triangle came back, and is currently staying in the Mystery Shack. Why? He doesn’t know. At some point, the demon convinced Stan, and proceeded to convince the whole household.

They were wary at first, but suddenly, it felt normal to have him around. The whole town knew, and they didn’t care. If the Pines family accepted the demon, then so would they. 

Though, after the trick Bill pulled during a zoom call meeting, he would so beat his ass into oblivion. 

When they were still staying in Gravity Falls, it’s been months, and school has started, but online. Dipper and Mabel had separated rooms at the time, but they would sleep in each other’s rooms once in a while to feel nostalgic, which was a cover up to say they miss each other. 

Dipper logged on to his computer, turning off his microphone but not his camera. It was permitted for them to have camera on, just to check if they weren’t on their phone or not paying attention. Other schools didn’t have that rule, so why did they have it? Who knows.

They did have a choice to mute themselves, but this time, it was class activity, and they all had to turn on mic. It was horrible. 

He could hear multiple students talking at once, and their teacher trying to tell them to settle down, which they eventually did. He could see his so called ‘bullies’ message him on gmail, talking shit about him. He groaned inwardly as he read them. He wasn’t offended by them, but he was annoyed. Like, who spends their time bullying someone? Don’t they have anything else to do?

Just when the students started talking over the teacher more, a yellow triangle slammed the door open, and everyone shutted up, even the teacher. 

“Pinetree! Look!” The yellow triangle exclaimed. Due to Dipper’s sleep deprivation, he couldn’t hear a single thing, and he didn’t care who really slammed the door, assuming it was Mabel. 

The students and teacher could see the triangle behind the boy, getting angrier and redder each second. The boy continued to ignore him, trying to focus on his class (not purposely though).

“P I N E T R E E!” The triangle yelled, enlarging himself and turning crimson as he finally got the boy’s attention, shrinking down as he sees Dipper’s shocked face. 

Dipper tiredly looked towards the triangle, still trying to process who’s in his room, wiping his eyes. He was going to fall asleep at that second too.

“Now that you’re paying attention, look!” Fog smoked the room, and out came a man in a yellow tailcoat, black to blonde hair as his skin was sun-kissed, yellow freckles spotting out in his face. The man’s right eye was covered with a yellow triangular patch, and he was smirking with a toothy smile. “So, what do you think?” 

The people from his computer started screaming, mostly the girls, but nonetheless all of them were screaming. They see triangle that floated into the room, and easily turn into a seriously hot man. Who wouldn’t scream?

Dipper looked back and forth to his computer, noticing the situation now as his eyes widened. He quickly shuffled out of his seat, scrambling though the keyboard buttons, pushing the shut off button. All he did was turn down the brightness on his laptop though, which was stupid. And now, his class could still hear and watch everything. 

“What the hell Bill? You can’t just walk into my room while i’m in on a call. Get out.” He said coldly, rubbing his temples in a circular, soothing motion. He was going to have a hell of a lot explaining to do.

“Don’t you like it? Of course you do, I can read your mind!” He cackled, raising his hand to show the blue fire ignite on his hand before it slowly fades away. “Lucky me, even this human vessel still allows me to have my powers.” 

Dipper’s eye twitched at the man’s antics, wanting him to get out of his room to he could go back to class and learn. But honestly, he couldn’t hide the fact that he was indeed hot. Like super. That still didn’t change anything though (EXCEPT THE FACT THAT HE WANTS HIM TO STAY INSIDE HIS ROOM). “Bill...did you kill someone? Wait, no, did you possess someone...!” 

His mouth opened agape as he thought of Bill possessing someone else, and he literally said that he wouldn’t do something anything in the sort of that. “No! No! You really crack me up! It’s my own body! I made it. Now, we can do something fun...” He snapped his two fingers together, creating blue chains around the male, and out of no where too. 

The boy tried to scream, but his mouth was quickly covered by blue tape. “To late Pinetre—augh!” A laxer went through his left shoulder, causing him to stumble back and look towards the man that shot him. Ford Pines. “Really? It takes a long time to regenerate!” He screeched. Noticing now he screwed up, he snapped his fingers again, causing the blue chains and tape to disappear.

“I give you a spell that changes you into human, and the moment I turn my back you’re here trying to— I can’t believe this— bang my nephew?” He basically screamed, holding up his gun again, aiming at the demon’s head. 

“Chill Fordsie, your nephew did seem to want it too, so don’t just blame it on me. Plus, you wouldn’t want to kill me in front of all these children, would you?” Ford states at him in confusion, lowering down a bit as Dipper stares into his laptop, horrified. 

“What do you mean, ‘all of these children?’ Dipper has already seen you technically die, so what do you mean?” He asked, brows furrowing closet together. The demon laughed as Dipper curled up into a ball of shame. 

“Six Fingers. School. Online School. Pinetree thought he turned the computer off, but just the brightness. I mean, I just love the audience.” Dipper’s face turned redder by the second. He couldn’t believe the demonic triangle. 

“Why didn’t you say anything!” Dipper screamed, throwing a pillow towards the demon, which he catches as he softly threw it back. 

“It would be more fun with a crowd more then nothing.” He smirked, turning back to the old man as he winked. He really did have no dignity in himself what so ever. 

“I– ughhh....Dipper deal with him, and turn off your laptop. You have him wrapped around your finger, so do something about it, you two are going to go find this creature for me tomorrow too, so be prepared. Get his nails, I need it for something.” He sighed as he turned away, taking off his glasses as he pinches in between his eyebrows. 

Dipper nods slowly as he goes to turn his laptop of, now hearing the the constant chatter on the box. How did he not notice that before. Oh right. A demon. He glared at the demon before shutting it off. In the background, you could hear Bill ask, “Why do we even need to get you nails...oh wait, your old, I forgot sorry.” Bill asked annoyingly. Why wouldn’t he?

Now, the the so called ‘children’ were in shock, even the teacher.

What did they just even witness?

Mabel could hear the screaming through the walls as her class heard everything as well. Honestly, she should’ve never gave Bill consent to date her brother if they were going to keep this up. 

He huffed out a groan as Dipper came into her room, not noticing the zoom call that she was in. Before she could even say anything, he started ranting in his little world. “Can you believe him Mabel? That prick came into my room, turned into his human body, and went to go have sex with me. All while my class was still on!” 

“Bro-Bro, I-“ 

“And then, he purposely did that! He wrapped me in chains Mabel! And taped my mouth! It was about to happen!” 

“Dip-Dop, I really need to tell you something-“ 

“If it wasn’t for Grunkle Ford, then I would’ve long gone in embarrassment. But now, I have to baby-sit him while I go find a Madremonte? Or maybe it was a Troll? I don’t remember-“ 

“Dipper Pines!” 

He finally stopped his ranting, looking towards his sister, only to see her computer screen showing multiple students and her looking at him angrily. He screamed a ‘manly’ scream as he huddled up in her blankets. 

“I tried to tell you. But can I come too? I really don’t want to be in the shack, and Grenda and Candy are not available, so is Paz.” 

He nodded quietly, walking out of her room as he waved at the computer, immediately slamming the door. She could hear him say “Shut up!” to Bill as he teases him for technically being caught on camera twice in a row. 

She laughs as well, ignoring the shocked faces on her screen.


End file.
